minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Flowers
Flowers are a type of naturally-occurring plant in Minecraft. There are several different species. Overview Flowers can be used for decoration, but are also a necessary ingredient in crafting certain Dyes. The dyes from some flowers can be used to modify the color of wool, Sheep, Hardened Clay, or glass. These modified blocks are great for decoration . While they can be planted on grass and dirt, flowers cannot be cultivated like Trees, sugar cane, or other crops, but can occasionally spawn when bonemeal is used to generate patches of tall grass. They appear to spawn randomly in clusters on grass blocks. There are several different species of flowers, some of which are outlined in the sections below. In addition, flowers of certain types can come in a variety of different colors. Behavior To survive, flowers must be planted on a grass or dirt block that either does not have a block any altitude above it to obstruct sun/moonlight, or is lit with at least a light level of 8. If neither of these conditions exist, the flower will quickly pop out. This attribute allows flowers to be used in the creation of light-sensitive mechanisms. Even in a biome covered with snow, flowers will generate naturally on dirt blocks with grass, despite the adjoining dirt blocks being covered with snow. There are several types of two-block tall flower (i.e. Sunflower). Unlike other flowers, these are not regenerated with bonemeal. They can, however, be "grown" be using bonemeal on the flower itself. This will create a replica of the flower for use without worrying about running out. Flower Species Dandelion Dandelion flowers are yellow, and can be collected in one hit and placed in a crafting grid to create 2 units of Dandelion Yellow dye. In PE, they are called "Flowers". Rose Rose bushes, can be collected in one hit and placed in a crafting grid to create two units of Rose Red dye. They are also somewhat rarer than Dandelions; usually being alone or in groups of 3-4. Note: As of Update 1.7.2, Roses have been removed. All Roses will transform into Poppies when the update is applied. Cyan Flower Cyan Flowers can only be obtained in Minecraft Pocket Edition. Cyan Flowers spawn randomly similar to Rose flowers (and the actual in-game name is Rose), but they do not craft into any wool dyes. In 0.8.0, tall grass and ferns have been confirmed to spawn when using bone meal. Cyan flowers were supposed to be in the PC version of Minecraft but were removed. In update 0.9.0 they were replaced by Poppies. They can still be found in the Pi version. Sunflower Sunflowers are flowers that were added in Minecraft 1.7. Unlike the other flowers, sunflowers were originally planned to have a more "realistic" appeal to them, however, it was said that it went against the classical Minecraft arts, and was changed to a more subtle appearance. Sunflowers are capable of growing up to two blocks high, and always face the east, the direction the sun rises in. They are found in large quantities in Sunflower Plains biomes. Lilac Lilacs were added in Minecraft 1.7. Lilacs are two blocks tall, like sunflowers. They are also purple. Peony Peony or Paeonia, is another flower introduced in Minecraft 1.7. They have a pink color to them and resemble a real life variant. They are also in 0.9.0 in PE. Tulip Tulips are a special variant of flower added in 1.7. They can be found in many colors, where others are only a single color. Poppy A Poppy is a flower added in 1.7. They are very similar to roses, but are smaller. Poppies replaced roses as an Iron Golem drop, and any existing rose will be replaced with this, as they have the same data value. Blue orchid A Blue orchid is a light blue flower. It can be crafted into one light blue dye. It is found in swamp biomes and taiga biomes. Oxeye Daisy The Oxeye Daisy is a simple flower that can be crafted into Gray Dye. They can typically be found in Plains. Allium Azure Bluet Trivia *On SMP, placing a flower on a stone block with a layer of snow on top would result in the flower being planted normally. This was fixed in 1.5. *Due to the nature of their spawning algorithm, it is possible (but relatively rare) to find naturally-spawned flowers in lava caverns. *In 1.8, a map generation glitch made it impossible to find red flowers without using Bone Meal. This has been fixed in 1.9. *In the pirate language, a rose is called "lady's flower.". *In Minecraft Classic, when flowers are placed on other objects other than dirt, they will disappear. Similarly, this happens to mushrooms as well. *In Minecraft Classic, flowers can also be glitched to float in mid-air, seen by the game as one block beside another block. *In Minecraft Pocket Edition Lite, when digging up a Cyan Flower, it will provide a drop that when collected, will just vanish. You can only place these in the full version. This same effect happens with wood. *Because new updates are not added to any PlayStation 3 game discs, Flowers introduced in 1.7, like the Sunflower, are not found in such copies until updated, and roses can be found until then. References Category:Plants Category:Non-Solid Blocks Category:Items Category:Blocks Category:Natural Blocks Category:Mob Drops Category:Blocks That are Transparent Category:Blocks That do Not Obey Physics Category:Blocks That are Not Luminous Category:Decorative Category:Dyes Category:Two-Block Tall Objects Category:Removed Items